Onzmeer the Bold
Onzmeer the Bold is a half orc paladin. Description A large man, definitely. Grayish skin, small tusks and a slightly snouted nose make his race clear. He isn't afraid to get dirty, and most likely he'll have a layer of dirt from the miles on him. He's never felt the need (or had the means) to dress formally. Now he's dressed in his father's old armor, slightly refurbished Osgood's, and hopes it'll serve him well if the lizards attack while on this little endeavor. Personality Up until recently, Onzmeer was satisfied with life. Hard work kept one healthy, swinging the pick was almost therapeutic, and the pay was enough for what he needed. His eyes opened when his father collapsed in one of the tunnels. He saw himself in his place in the future if he stayed where he was. His once great hero was crumbling and no one but him seemed to care. Not only that, but now the two had to get by on 1 salary, and that was much tighter. Once he decided he had to look higher, he realized that he could have dreams. Loyal to those he respects, wants a future. Simple. Has just recently started looking further ahead then he needed to for the day. A bit lost, feels a bit tense after a few days without breaking something... like war drums in his head and something building up... he tries to ignore them. History His earliest memories have him on the floor as a toddler and a beautiful (to his eyes) gray skinned woman bleeding on the ground next to him. Then there’s a bunch of clean looking men around him with swords drawn, discussing something, when his father comes out of a hut. To this day, the look of rage on his bearded face is crystal clear, as is what he did after. The particulars are blurry, but he still remembers the screams and the sound of an axe cutting through iron. From there, he just remembers helping bury his mother, and a very long walk away from his old home. What came next was growing up with a pick in hand in one of Gelch’s mines, along with his father. They slept underground when the work demanded it, or in the flophouse on their days off, but really, Dozla was fine with this life. He was slowly learning from his father, whether he wanted him to or not, and hoped to someday take his place. At least until he opened his eyes to the decline. 14 years in the mine had him with nothing but the clothes on his back and some meager savings. He had seen his pay slowly drop as Gelch’s business stumbled. Worse of all, he had seen his father go from great hero, to experienced leader amongst the laborers, to a broken ‘tool’ past its use. Now he’s slowly going through his savings, paying for a room in the slums and food for two on a single dismal salary. What he takes in isn’t enough anymore. The gaming halls are a trap, something he learned when young. He’s had enough scraps with Smenk’s men to know he was a natural at that sort of thing… quite a natural, really, but he knows he’s better then that… Well, there’s been that influx in kids from the city… Who knows, maybe they missed a Cairn or two. If it works out, and there’s something truly valuable there… it might be his answer. Associates Gerrik Gan - His father, a grizzled, reserved man who few bothered. At this point, age is starting to creep on him, and so he was forced to retire from the mines. Onzmeer knows he was a soldier, but bringing that topic up only gave him stern looks, so he stopped long ago. Half-orcs Category:Paladins